Halloween through the Years
by Vitzy
Summary: How has halloween day been for James and Lily over the course of Hogwarts and of course that final one of 1981? With a splattering of the other Marauders and Snape as well. Please R


**A/N: I am aware that its no longer Halloween, but I really wanted to write this and share it…so just while you read this, pretend it's the 31****st**** of October again, kay?**

…

_**31**__**st**__** October 1971**_

"Hello Evans!" a messy, black haired, boy yelled loudly and promptly threw a pumpkin pastry towards the eleven-year-old girl. Lily caught the offending pastry and her child-like face was contorted from its natural beauty with childish anger as she hurled the pastry back at the two laughing boys. "You're so immature Potter!" Lily sniffed, doing a very good impersonation of her older sister. Her dialogue just made the two boys laugh even more.

"Hey Evans, its Halloween, what do you say for a midnight stroll with me?" James asked, eagerly.

"Here's an idea: NO!" Lily glared one final time and climbed out of the common room and went to find Severus, leaving an embarrassed James behind and a sniggering Sirius behind.

"Shut up Black!" James huffed. "Come on Jamie-boy forget her, let's go see what that Remus Lupin is doing. I have a new theory about why he always looks like a zombie."

_**31**__**st**__** October 1972**_

"James, hurry up, I can hear someone." Peter hissed, fearfully looking around.

"I'm almost done. Just one more pumpkin and then we're done." James whispered as he stuffed butter cubes into the last pumpkin hanging from the enchanted Hogwarts ceiling. "Well get a move on, mate, don't know how long I can stand here looking like an idiot with my arms out in front of me – just in case Remus drops you!" Sirius joked. "Not funny, Sirius!" James snapped.

"Idiots! I'm the one doing the levitation charm, just finish already!" Remus growled out. Just as the boys were leaving, Lily and Severus Snape, her friend from Slytherin walked in. "Potter," Lily said, her eyes narrowing, already suspicious. "Why weren't you at the school meeting outside?" Peter stared at Lily with a guilty expression but Sirius came to the rescue.

"We were, we just came here slightly early. To observe the decorations,"

"Liars," Snape spat out, distaste clear in his voice."

"No one asked _you_!" Sirius said moving towards Snape but Remus pulled him back. Recently, Sirius and Snape had been getting in many arguments. Lily, who had previously been actually considering having a conversation with the boys, suddenly stiffened up, offended by Sirius on her friend's behalf. "Come on, Sev. Let's go find a seat. The others will be coming in soon."

"Come on Evans, its Halloween. At least sit with your own house today!" James yelled at their retreating bodies. Lily turned her head towards him, and although she said nothing, it was clear from her expression that she had no desire to sit anywhere near him or his friends.

"What is that Snape's problem anyway?" Peter asked curiously.

"Dunno but he'll be snivelling up to Evans, I'm sure," James said through gritted teeth. How could she prefer his company to his?

"Snivel? Hah! That's perfect for him. Snivellus – it suits him!" Sirius said gleefully. The other three laughed, but somehow that name got stuck in their minds.

_**31**__**st**__** October 1973**_

A girl was running down the corridor, late for her Arithmancy class when she bumped into a boy going the opposite direction and clearly not looking where he was going. Obviously, they both were startled into each other's presence and instantly the girl started shouting at the boy. "What's your problem, Potter? Why are you here anyway?" James stared at the girl in a mixture of irritation and disbelief. "Last time I checked, there was no restriction on where you could walk in this castle, _Evans_,"

"Ugh just get out my way, you're getting me late for class," Lily snapped. "By all means," James retorted back but made no move to actually allow her to pass. "You're such a git!" Lily finally said exasperated. "Why are you always so angry, Evans? Its detrimental to your health and magical abilities."

"Why are you such a bullying, spiteful and stupid boy, Potter? Its detrimental to any potential relationships."

"Why Miss Evans, are you thinking of being in one with me?" he inquired cheekily.

"You're an arrogant, bullying toe rag, James Potter, there are hundreds of guys I would rather date." She replied, hurtfully, sidestepping him and starting to walk away. James blinked, confused. He had been insulted, twice, in the space of twenty seconds. "What about _Snivellus?_" He shouted out. Lily stopped. Then turned around, fury on her face. "His _name _is Severus."

James grinned, enjoying the colour in her cheeks. She shook her head, mouthed '_unbelievable' _and continued on her way.

"One last thing, Evans. Watch out for any spooks tonight…it _is _Halloween after all!" Lily didn't turn back round but she did reply. "Well in that case, I guess you won't need to worry about a costume – you're obnoxious looking, as it is,"

_**31**__**st**__** October 1974**_

The fourth years had just received their grades for the potions essay and were discussing it with intensity. Some were pleased, others disappointed and some were expecting the grade they got. "I can't believe Potter got an Outstanding." Severus said to Lily. She looked up from her own essay. "Why? He's good at Potions."

"So am I! Besides that's about the only subject he's good at," Snape said, sourly. "Hmm…I don't think that's quite true. I mean he's the only one who got an outstanding in the object-to animal transfiguration last week." Lily replied, fairly, still reading the comments from Professor Slughorn. "The only reason we didn't get an outstanding was because our cup had a broken handle! That wasn't our fault." He muttered. Lily gave him a withering look. "Stop being jealous, Sev. Besides you are the best potioneer in this class. Probably better than the 7th years. Why do you care if Potter finally came to his senses and decided to actually work a little in class?"

"Don't know what everyone sees in him," he muttered moodily and Lily sensing this, decided to see how far she could annoy him.

"Well he does have lovely, soft black hair," she said. "I have black hair too…"

"And he has that bad boy reputation going for him," Lily continued, ignoring her friend. "What's so attractive about spending ninety percent of your time in detention or pranking people?" Snape said.

"Not to mention he's a fantastic Quidditch player,"

"Why don't you just go celebrate Halloween with Potter?" Snape said grumpily. Lily grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't be stupid Sev. You know I don't care a tuppence whether he plays Quidditch or not. He's still an arrogant _child_. I'd much rather spend it with my best friend." And just with that, Snape was mollified. That night, as Lily was returning from Slytherin house, she found James and his friends walking towards the great hall. "Hey Evans!" Sirius called out. Lily rolled her eyes and raised her hand to acknowledge the overtly happy young man. "All right, Evans?" James asked, grinning that crooked smile at her. "Never better, Potter," Lily replied sarcastically. "Date next weekend? At the Three Broomsticks?" James asked, as casual as ever and his friends rolled their eyes at another attempt to woo the girl, they all knew would reject him again.

"Come on, _James,_" Lily began in a sickly sweet voice and James' eyes became huge at her tone. "It's Halloween. You'll have to do something original to either disgust me or scare me. Right now, I'm just sort of bored. Being asked by your infernal self everyday gets old after a while. Find a new trick or just accept the treats," James stared after her, confused about the insult and the clear muggle reference. He was even more confused when a shower of candies rained upon him and his four friends, clearly coming from Lily. "What in Merlin's name?" Peter asked confused but delightedly picking up the candy. Sirius gave a low whistle. "She's a spit-fire, that one,"

"That's why I'm going to marry her one day," James said earnestly.

"Too bad, she'd rather date the Bloody Baron that you!" Remus said drily and dodged James' fist.

_**31**__**st**__** August 1975**_

"So tonight will be the trial, right?" Peter asked nervously. "He's not actually transforming tonight is he?" Will you _shut up _Wormtail!" Sirius hissed. "Minnie is looking over at us, she'll put us all in detention is she realises we're going over the flaming plans rather than working on the essay."

"Take it easy, Padfoot, Wormy is just worried because he thinks he won't be able to fit in through the hole," James sniggered. Sirius silently laughed while Peter attempted to hit James. "You really don't have to do this, I still can't believe you all went behind my back and became ani…" but Remus couldn't carry on because the stern transfiguration professor chose that moment to start coming round. "Way to go Moony, you almost had us outed!" Sirius said annoyed. Remus just sighed and picked up his quill again. The lesson ended on a positive note for the boys and they all happily started towards the greenhouse where their final lesson of the day was to take place. Remus, spotting Lily, told the boys to carry on as he had some prefect things to sort out. He called out to Lily, who stepped away from her friends and walked over to Remus. "Hey Remus, you still on for rounds tonight?"

"Hey Evans!" Sirius shouted, as if she were on opposite ends of a Quidditch pitch. "_What _Black?" she said warily. "How's Snivelly doing?" Sirius asked and exchanged snorts of amusement with Peter, while Remus reprimanded Sirius for being inappropriate. "You think you're funny but the sad truth is Black that Snape is twice the man you'll ever be! "Only James noticed the clouding of her eyes as she spoke of her supposed best friend but it didn't completely register in his brain. All he heard was the insult towards _his _best friend. No one insulted Sirius in front of him and got away. "Shut up, Evans. Padfoot was just having a laugh. No need to be rude." Lily's head whipped towards him. "You're incorrigible! Remus, I'll have to talk to you later!"

"Hey Evans, it's the Halloween dance tonight…you owe me one," And James looked so idiotic standing there; she couldn't help but smile sardonically. "It's a _Happy _Halloween, Potter. I don't want to ruin it by dancing with you and having my feet stepped on constantly!" With that, Lily was once again lost in the gaggle of girls, she called friends. "Hey, I can dance!" James retorted, but unfortunately it fell on deaf ears.

_**31**__**st**__** October 1976**_

James Potter was getting late for Quidditch Practise.

Lily Evans was getting late for prefect duties.

Both of them were heading the same direction and reached the stairs together. "Oh! Err, Hi Evans," James said, his hand immediately going to his hair as he suddenly noticing the redhead. She nodded her head politely towards James but said nothing, stepping onto the magically moving staircase. He followed her on, determined to have a proper conversation with her. "How is Snape these days?" he asked, in what he hoped was a gesture of peace and friendship. This backfired as Lily's eyes turned cold and she distanced herself from her housemate. "Severus and I do not speak much, given the recent circumstances." James could have strangled himself. 'Current circumstances?' Did she mean the prank that went horribly wrong from last summer or did she mean that she finally realised that he was a git or…was it the current situation with death-eaters and muggleborns? As the staircase moved into place, both stepped into the corridor and Lily gave one final nod and turned her back to him. "Happy Halloween, Lily," James whispered and for the briefest of moments he could have sworn he saw Lily Evans inhale sharply and stop. But then again, he could be mistaken and besides, he really _did _need to get to the Quidditch pitch! He was the captain, after all!

_**31**__**st**__** October 1977**_

"For goodness sake, can't you keep your socks away from my side of the area!" an irate head girl shouted at the currently cowering head boy. "I _told _you, Padfoot did this, I had the room completely clean before dinner!"

"Oi, Prongs, don't give Lily-flower a bad reputation of me," a deep, affronted voice spoke from the mirror in James' hand. "Oh _shut up, _Sirius, I know what you're like!" James glowered at the reflection of his best friend. Why was it that the girl _he _had fancied since first year called _his _best friend by his first name but still insisted on calling _him, '_Potter?'

"Potter? Are you even listening?"

"Its been two months…don't you think we are on first name basis?" James said quietly. A soft chuckle could be heard but James stuffed the mirror into his robes pocket, quickly.

"Uhh," Lily looked flustered, in fact her face was slowly reddening. "Do you think it would be appropriate?" she asked finally?

"Appropriate?" James asked, genuinely confused. "Most friends call each other by first names."

"Well people might think that we've changed," she said, looking at her hands.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm certainly not that 5 foot midget of first year!" he replied, trying to get her to look at him.

"Oh alright…_James,"_

"_Lily," _

"You still have to tidy up, you know," Lily said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Only if you go for a drink with me at witching hour tonight," James replied, smoothly.

"Only if you pay," Lily answered, staring straight away.

"Would that be appropriate?" James asked, cheekily.

"Why Mr James Potter, do you not wish to take me out on Halloween?"

"On the contrary, Miss Lily Evans, I would very much like to do that!"

"It's a date," Lily whispered, as James moved towards her.

"Yes, it sure as _hell_ is!"

And then, James Potter leaned in towards Lily Evans and whispered "Happy Halloween."

_**31**__**st**__** October 1981**_

Harry giggled as his father made scary faces at him through the giant cloak and cheap muggle mask. From the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through. Both son and dad sniffed the air in hope that they would receive some soon. Lily came in a minute later carrying a plate of still warm cookies.

"Don't give him more than two, James! You know it'll only go to waste,"

"Yes, mummy," James said in his baby voice and Harry giggled again.

"Lets call the boys over tonight, Lils. We haven't seen them in so long and I think Harry would enjoy the change." Lily sat down next to her husband and took his hand into her smaller one.

"You know we shouldn't," she replied quietly.

"Whatever," James replied staring out of the window of their little cottage in Godric's Hollow. The sun was just starting to set, illuminating the streets up in a strange orange-yellow glow.

"I know you're tired of...all _this,_" Lily murmured, careful of not letting Harry notice the sadness in his parents' voice. "But it's the only way. Harry is our priority, we can't risk any exposure." She snaked her hand round his shoulders and started to press them. Immediately James un-tensed and gave a contended smile.

"Choccy?" Harry said in a confused-high pitched voice. James and Lily both looked towards their son only to burst out laughing. In the corner, a few metres from the family, the family cat was eating Harry's stolen cookie, leaving poor Harry without one! Lily reached out and handed him one more – after all, she had promised two.

"You're right, you know," James whispered as he pulled Lily's head into his lap and moved his fingers through her hair.

"Besides," Lily replied, "Its our four year anniversary today, I want to spend tonight in passion with my husband,"

"Oh you _minx!"_ James growled.

"You said the same thing right after the date, you know," Lily mused, giggling softly as he tried to find her ticklish spots.

"Happy Halloween, love," James breathed.

"It's a perfect Halloween," Lily whispered back, as they both finally got off the sofa and joined Harry on the floor with his toy brooms.

…

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! –Vitzy-**


End file.
